


Valentine, My Valentine

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canine Cock, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Dog Man, Doggy Style, Erotica, Fido - Freeform, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mouse Boy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Size Difference, Smut, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, drunk, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: In this story, Fido gets fed up with Sidney and tells her to leave the house for a while. Vic is off visiting Frank, and that means that the boys are home alone. What kind of shenanigans might they get into after almost kissing under the mistletoe last Christmas? Read this and find out. ;)(The ending feels kind of abrupt on this one, but I also feel like adding more to it would take away from, and ruin, the peaceful tone that it has.)Anyway, this is another from my backstock of fiction from Tumblr. I hope everyone enjoys it and the other stories that will follow. (^_^)
Relationships: Fido/Val
Kudos: 7





	Valentine, My Valentine

The morning frost still lingered in the chill, mid-day air. Throughout most of the morning, Sidney had been making much more of a nuisance of herself than usual, so much so that Fido told her to go take a hike, and the glare in his eyes assured her that he wasn’t being figurative.

With pouts and protests she loaded her small backpack with water and snacks, but just as she was leaving, Fido asked if she could bring back some of the wild berries that grew further up the mountain. After a few choice words of mock anger on her part the fennec fox-woman stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the door behind her.

The big dog-man sighed and turned to walk back to his bedroom. He had been working especially hard over the past few months completing commissions that he had Frank pick up and ship out a few days ago. He knew they should have arrived at their destinations some time yesterday, and he was eager to see the reviews people left him regarding them. In all, he had spent most of December and January making three custom dining room sets, four lovers’ benches, and eight chest of drawers, each in a separate style according to his customers’ specifications. 

He had worked long into the night every night just to make sure that his crafts were perfect, and now all he wanted to do was rest up and read his customers’ reviews. After ascending the staircase and walking along his upper balcony, he reached his room, opened the door, and went inside.

His room, while being the most spacious, was decorated more plainly, or rather lacked more decoration, than all of the other rooms in the cabin. He had only the things he needed in his room. A king sized bed, two bookshelves (one with carpentry books and the other with novels and such), a night stand with a single lamp, and a large desk were the only pieces of furniture to adorn the space. The desk had just enough room to accommodate a desktop and laptop computer while still leaving room for his furniture drawings on the right side.

As he closed the door behind him, he heard the crinkle of paper under his padded foot. It was a sheet of notebook paper that was covered in letters cut from magazines and newspapers to form a message like he’d seen in cheesy movies. He picked up the note and read it. 

“iF YoU EVEr wANt TO seE youR LaPtoP aGAiN cOmE to THE spARE BEdRoOM”

The big dog sighed and his tail drooped. ‘Why does she do this crap?’ he thought to himself. In his mind he knew exactly who the culprit was, but he had already sent her away for the day. He figured Sidney had made up the note some time before she was sent away and slipped it under his door. He knew there was no point in looking for his computer until she got back. Even though he was the one who built the cabin from the ground up, it seemed like Sidney always knew how to hide things in just the right place so that he couldn’t find them. At times he wondered if the folks who turned her into a bestial happened to mix some ferret in along with her fennec DNA. 

He placed the note on his desk, in the space where his laptop should have been, then turned on his desktop and started looking over the reviews that his customers had written. Most were positive, some had no reviews yet, but one person left a scathing review, calling the work shoddy and demanding his or her money back. With a great sigh Fido pulled out a drawer that was built into the desk and retrieved from it a small glass and a bottle of brandy. He knew he would need it while dealing with someone like this.

In the spare bedroom there were rose petals scattered around, and in the center of the room, on a freshly washed comforter lay a lightly clothed golden-furred mouse-boy. His shoulder-length, wavy hair had been freshly washed and his fur was scented with a flowery body oil that he’d managed to acquire. He’d heard the heavy footfalls coming up the stairs, and he was waiting for Fido to enter the room after reading the letter he’d left. 

As the minutes went on, he felt himself getting more and more nervous. He started to think that Fido had guessed it was him that sent the note, after all, he had cut most of the letters from his own magazines and he knew that the big dog wasn’t stupid. Val knew that Fido wasn’t really into other guys, but he also remembered the night that he and his sister sneaked into the Saint Bernard’s room in the middle of the night. Just thinking about that night made him start to get hard. He had masturbated to the memory countless times, and he was starting to think that he would have to pleasure himself again today. 

He also thought back to how nervous he was when he was caught under the mistletoe with the larger man just a few weeks ago. He couldn’t help feeling disappointed at not receiving an actual kiss, but he couldn’t blame Fido for not wanting to entertain Sidney, either.

After an hour passed from the time Fido ascended the stairs, Val realized that this had been a mistake after all. He started to get up from the floof just as he heard a shout from the master bedroom.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” an angry voice shouted. “I MADE THIS SHIT JUST LIKE YOU WANTED! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WANT A HIDDEN COMPARTMENT IF YOU DON’T TELL ME!?”

There was a loud bang as a door was slammed, and Val heard heavy footsteps stomping around the hall, past the staircase, and towards the room he was in. Val had never heard Fido get mad before, not even when the dog had every right to be, but now he knew that he was pissed. Feeling scared, he quickly scrambled behind a stack of boxes and squatted in silence. His hand was right next to the laptop, which had only been slipped between a couple boxes so that it would be out of sight.

As the door to the room flung open, he could see that Fido was furious. He watched from his hiding place as the taller man made his way to the closet and tore open the door shouting, “I can’t believe that little bitch stole my fucking computer! Where the fuck is it!?” He was tearing clothes off of hangers and throwing them onto the flower-covered floor without taking any note of the petals themselves.

Feeling scared, and extremely guilty, Val picked up the laptop and stood up to confront the much larger man. He had always thought that Fido liked him, or at least respected him, but now he had just called him a “little bitch”. Hearing that from someone he cared about was almost enough to bring the blond mouse to tears. In the most quiet voice he could manage, with his head hung low in shame, and tears welling up in his eyes, he managed to utter, “um… Fido?”

Fido whipped around as he heard the unexpected voice. In his anger towards his customer he had forgotten that Val was still in the house. He knew that Vic was spending the day with Frank, but had completely and wholly forgotten that her brother stayed behind. A feeling of intense embarrassment surged through his body. His cheeks flushed red when he saw the lingerie-clad young man, but his voice still carried it’s harsh tone when he said, “You!? What are you doing here!?” His words caused the mouse-boy’s ears to fold and he saw drops start to fall from the smaller man’s chin.

Terrified by this transformation in such a gentle person, Val started to cry as he said, “I’m so sorry! I swear, I only wanted to surprise you! Here. Here’s your laptop back. Please don’t hurt me. I swear, I didn’t know you’d get this mad!” After he said that he put the computer on a stack of boxes and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He hadn’t been that afraid since his time at the facility.

Fido started to chase after him, but thought better of it. The alcohol that he drank to try to keep himself calm had wound up causing him to terrify someone that he had promised he would keep safe. It felt as if he had a fifty pound stone in his stomach. He didn’t reach for the laptop or even move a muscle. He knew he’d have to collect his thoughts and make sure that they were his and not those of the drink. After about five minutes (It felt more like an hour to the dog-man) he knew that he needed to at least let his houseguest know that his anger wasn’t meant for him.

Val had cocooned himself in a mass of blankets and locked himself in his closet by the time Fido came into his room. The dog-man could hear him crying from inside the closet as soon as he stepped inside. He didn’t bother knocking on the closet door, and instead sat in front of it with his back leaned against the varnished wood. He sat in silence for a while, collecting his thoughts before saying, “I’m sorry, Val. I’m truly and terribly sorry. If there was a way to take back what you saw, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I didn’t know you were in the room. I forgot that you were even in the house.” Fido chuckled as he recalled finding the note in his room. “Honestly, I thought that it was Sidney who took my laptop. I wasn’t mad at you. I had a person who got mad at me for not making something exactly like they wanted, and I drank a little something to try to help me deal with them. That was a mistake. I never expected things to get as heated as they did, and by the time I’d had enough I saw the note and just lost it.” His fur-covered chest heaved as he let out a long sigh. “I’m really sorry that I scared you. If you come out I’d like to try to make it up to you.” He sat for a while longer then he heard the knob on the closet door unlock. He stood up and opened the door. In it stood the short mouse.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Val piped up, wiping tears from his face.

“Not even remotely.” replied Fido.

“And you want to make it up to me?” He said sheepishly.

“Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Val already knew what he wanted, and now he knew that all he had to do was ask for it. He started to utter his request but just before he could he caught the smell of alcohol on Fido’s breath. He did want to make his request, and he knew that in Fido’s current state he wouldn’t refuse, but he just couldn’t make his desire known if the other was under any influence other than their own.

“First… Are you drunk?” He asked.

Taken aback by the question Fido let out a laugh that was much more boisterous than he meant for it to be as he said, “Just a little. Hahahaha!”

Val, however, wasn’t in the mood for a laugh. His caring side started to kick in, and he said, “If you’re still drunk then I’m not gonna tell you what I want. In fact, I’ll tell you what I AM going to do. I’m going to march you right back to your room and put you in bed until this stuff wears off. Now come on.” 

He grabbed Fido’s big, fluffy arm, and he could feel the unseen muscle underneath. He knew that Fido was letting himself be pulled, but that didn’t deter Val from his quest. He took the larger man to his room and made him get in the king sized bed. Once in bed Fido looked up at Val who was holding a finger in the air and saying something like, “After you get better, come see me.”

A couple of hours passed before Fido woke up. He turned his head to the side and saw Val sitting in a computer chair that was too big for him right next to his bed. 

“Feeling better?” the smaller man asked.

It took Fido a minute to remember what had happened, and when he did he sat straight up and started apologizing profusely again. Val put a finger to his lips to cut him off saying, “You’ve already apologized. Now it’s time for you to make up for it.” The mouse-boy had been building up his confidence, but it all seemed to disappear as soon as he needed it. As his face flushed he stammered out, “You d-do remember that you said y-you’d make up for s-scaring me, right?”

Fido nodded his head, and his floppy ears brushed his cheeks.

'Oh, thank God!’ Val screamed in his mind. This was enough to bring his confidence back. He re-situated himself in the chair and cleared his throat before finally making his request. “This isn’t exactly how I planned it, but if you want to make it up to me… take me as your valentine?” Val had tried to make it come out as a command, but his timid nature wouldn’t allow his voice to issue forth the words in such a manner as was required for a command.

Fido couldn’t resist laughing at his friend’s words. “Hahaha. Don’t you know?” the big dog asked with a smile on his face. “You’re my Valentine every day of the year! Hahahaha!”

Val’s face and ears flushed as he snapped at the larger man. “Don’t get cute, mister! You scared the shit out of me! You know that!?”

The smaller man’s flustered face was cute, Fido had to admit. He hadn’t forgotten his midnight romp with Val and Vic several months ago, and he didn’t dislike the idea of doing something with the young man again, but he hadn’t really had much reason too, and he was also still fighting himself because he knew that he preferred women. That being said, he had given his word, and Val had made his request. Fido’s pride wouldn’t let him back down. “How can I get cute when the cute one is sitting in front of me.” Fido said as he sat up right, faced Val, and let his feet hang off the edge of the bed.

During the hours that Fido was asleep, Val had taken off the lingerie that he was wearing, taken another shower, and put on one of Fido’s shirts that hung down to his knees. His body was so much more slender than Fido’s that his shoulder was starting to protrude from the neck hole. As he tried to keep himself from giggling the mouse-boy sat back in the chair, and with his eyes he silently spoke to Fido saying, 'If you want me, come get me~’

Fido didn’t miss the invitation. He reached forward and pulled the mouse’s hips toward him until he was on the edge of the seat. With another hand, he propped up Val’s back and then he let his long, wet tongue give a few licks from Val’s shoulder to his jaw. To Val, it felt like he was being tasted, and he wanted Fido to taste him more.

“You smell as nice as ever~ But you taste sweeter than last time. I can tell you’ve wanted this for a long time~” Fido continued to lick and kiss Val’s neck, and he was starting to feel each pulse of the smaller man’s heart as he passed his tongue over his slender neck. Val was letting out soft moans of pleasure, and the serenade only served to enforce the swelling mass between the Saint Bernard’s legs.

After he had his fill of tasting his mousey partner, Fido pulled back to admire the soaking wet fur on Val’s shoulder. Satisfied that he’d done a thorough job, he rested his forehead against the mouse-boy’s and said, “I didn’t realize you tasted so delicious~” he licked his chops and added, “I hope you know that I’m not satisfied with just this~”

'You damn well better not be!’ Val shouted in his mind, but with his mouth, he only said the words, “Kiss me… Please.”

Fido thought about it as he gazed into Val’s begging eyes. He was still unsure about kissing another guy, but he had known Val for more than half a year now, and he couldn’t deny that he felt some affection for him. He decided to take a chance and slowly brought his muzzle towards the mouse-boys’. 

As their lips locked Fido was the one who stuck out his tongue first, much to Val’s surprise. Though it was a surprise, it was not at all unwelcome. The smaller man accepted the deep tongue kiss and turned to putty in Fido’s paws.

When Fido finally released the kiss Val gasped deeply and had to take some time to regain himself. The massive dog-man allowed him this, but then he told him to stand up so that he could take his shirt off. Val did so with no hesitation. As the shirt came off Fido started sizing Val up with his eyes. He had the girlish figure that the older man remembered, and Fido was secretly thankful to see that he still out matched Val in terms of their masculine attributes.

After taking in every part of the mouse-boy, Fido stood up and unbuckled his belt. Val laid his hands on Fido’s and said, “Let me handle this.” The big dog-man raised his hands and allowed the blond-furred mouse as much space as he needed. He watched as Val demonstrated his skill in unbuttoning and unzipping jeans with just his teeth. Once his pants were off his boxer briefs followed shortly after. By this time Fido had taken his shirt off as well, and his long, thick fur started to bristle and breathe.

It had been a couple of weeks since he last purposefully let his guard down around Sidney and let her have her way with him. That meant that his balls were filled to the brim and begging for release. His throbbing dog dick stood statuesque and erect in front of Val’s mousey nose. The mouse-boy took a moment to admire the shape, size, and smell of it. He had seen it before, but it had been dark then, and now that he was seeing it in the light he wanted to make sure to take in every detail.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer?” Fido chuckled.

“Can I?” Val replied in kind. 

He then set down to the business of doing what he knew he was good at. First he shoved his face into Fido’s crotch, letting the other man’s warm, fluffy sack rest against his face. Then he slowly started to lick his balls feeling the weight of each one on his tongue. They were heavy, and even though Fido had showered that morning, there was still a slight musk to them. Val didn’t fail to appreciate the scent. 

After he had his fill there he started to lick Fido’s shaft. He let his mousey tongue glide from the base to the tip and back again. With one hand he continued to play with Fido’s balls and with the other he smeared the precum that was oozing from the tip all over the dog-man’s shaft. Val was starting to leak himself as he began taking Fido into his mouth. He was no slouch when it came to blowjobs as Fido soon remembered and within ten minutes he had the big dog howling.

“Hng. Gonna… Cum… Can’t… Hold it….!!!” came Fido’s strained cry.

Val never slacked up. He kept bobbing his head looking up at Fido and taking him deep in his throat as was his specialty, but when Fido exploded Val made sure to get the entire load in his mouth. The alcohol had made Fido’s cum taste bitter, but Val had tasted worse from people he liked less, so he happily opened his mouth to show Fido that he was a good boy and didn’t miss a drop. Then he closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He had to swallow a few extra times to make all of the sticky fluid travel its course.

Fido pulled him to his feet and said, “You know, you didn’t have to swallow, but it makes me happy that you did.” He then kissed the mouse’s forehead and turned him around. “Bend over the bed.” he whispered into the mouse’s round ear. 

Hearing his command Val obeyed. He laid his chest and arms on the bed while presenting his ass and tail to the air. Fido reached inside a drawer in his nightstand and produced a large tube of gel-type lube. He popped the top on it and slowly squeezed a large amount right on top of Val’s tail hole. The cold sensation made him twitch and squeak involuntarily and he covered his mouth out of embarrassment.

Fido found the squeak to be cute and wondered how many more he could coax out of the young man. He slowly slipped one finger inside of Val’s warm hole. Val let himself sway from side to side as he welcomed the intrusion with little resistance. His naked tail whipped back and forth as well, until it smacked Fido in the face. Then the big dog grabbed it with his free hand and held it in his mouth while he slipped another finger inside. Val suppressed a few more squeaks while Fido continued to loosen his ass. As Fido fingered the mouse boy he also started to jerk his small cock as if he were trying to milk a cow.

“For someone who doesn’t like men you sure kn-know what you're doing~” Val breathed out after Fido was satisfied he had thoroughly loosened Val’s hole.

“I have more experience that you know.” said Fido, smoothly as he pulled a condom from the drawer. “Now brace yourself. Here I come.”

Val did as he was told and within just a few short minutes Fido had slipped inside of his ass all the way down to his knot. The smaller man was gripping the sheets and he was extremely grateful for the lube. Fido felt much bigger than he looked, and nothing pleased Val more than finally being with the big dog-man without having to use any tricks like last time. 

For Fido, it had been such a long time that he had forgotten how hot and tight Val felt. He started moving his hips back and forth, rocking and roiling against the thinly furred ass in front of him. Val gasped and moaned with each movement, squirming to get the best feeling from every thrust and buck.

Before long he started telling Fido to go harder, and then harder, and then harder still until his entire body moved with each thrust, and Fido started fucking his ass like a wild animal. Drops of precum peppered the floor as Val’s cock whipped back and forth slapping his balls and belly. After twenty minutes of nonstop, hard fucking Fido finally started to feel himself getting close, and without warning, he wrapped his arms around Val’s waist and pulled him up so that he could fuck him in a standing position. 

This really set Val off, and he reached his head back to kiss Fido. the larger man gave him what he wanted and deeply kissed him as he released his seed inside. The condom ballooned and swelled with the ever flowing stream. As Fido continued to empty his pent up cum into the smaller man, Val started to worry that the condom might not hold. He shivered as he felt the warm liquid continuously pour inside of him. His worry was quickly replaced, however, by the feeling of Fido fiercely jerking his cock. 

Several times throughout their session he felt like he might cum hands free, but it never happened. Now the man he has a crush on was cumming in his ass and stroking him off at the same time. Needless to say it didn’t take him long at all to be brought to the edge again, but Fido wasn’t through yet, with one final thrust of his hips he managed to secure his knot inside of the mouse-boy. The intense feeling of being knotted sent him over the edge harder than any other time in his life, and he finally spewed his translucent white cum all over Fido’s bed.

Fido sat down in the chair, which was now the only clean place to sit in the room, with Val in his lap. He kept his massive arms tight around and lovingly licked the young mouse. He then smiled as he whispered, “Happy Valentines Day, Valentine... My valentine.”


End file.
